Fury
by AnotherStar
Summary: A disease known only as "fury" that affects kids born pre-mature. Natsuko and Hiroaki Ishida just had twins born two months early. Short. One shot most likely. MAY add more if I feel like it. mentioned OC/OC. Taito if you squint at the end. Rating may change, T for swearing. ENJOY IT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO POST THIS. Computers suck.


**This was written as a one-shot, although I guess I could turn it into a chapter story. If you guys like it, maybe. Or maybe I'll just do it anyway. Ahaha. If I do continue, it'll be in first person.**

Natsuko Takashi is expecting. It's her first pregnancy, and she's welcoming twins. Her and her husband, Hiroaki Ishida, decided together, they didn't want to know the gender of the twins. They're prepared, either way. They have two boy names picked, Yamato and Takeru, and two girl names picked, Miley and Sakura. Although a lot for new parents, Hiroaki and Natsuko can't decided whose happier. Him or her. Natsuko is just barely seven months along. Hiroaki got home from work, and decided that tonight while Natsuko eats, he's going to build cribs. They babies room is done in neutral colors. Whites, and yellows. All the picked out clothes are multi-gendered as well. Natsuko's mother had only given them female stuff, stating she knew they were going to be girls. Hiroakis mother had thought they were having boys. They had smiled and thanked both women for their contribution to their childrens life's. Natsuko is sitting in a comfy chair in the babies room, while Hiroaki sits on the floor. He's re-reading the instructions, because "I have to make sure nothing will go wrong! Can you imagine if one of the cribs fell apart?".

"Hiroaki, I don't think we'll need both cribs." Natsuko says.

"Well, maybe, but you know, they're probably pretty cramped up in there. You aren't that big, ya know? Maybe they'll need some space!" Natsuko secretly agrees though. She has a pair of older sisters that are twins, and her mother let them share a crib, and a bed, and they had a very hard time separating in their later teen years. She doesn't want that to happen to her children. She watches quietly and eats as Hiroaki builds the first crib. As Hiroaki dumps the parts for the second crib out, a pain shoots through Natsuko's stomach. She says so. Hiroaki looks up from his spot on the floor, but doesn't move yet.

"Maybe one of them kicked," He says. But then another one, worse then the first flashes by, and Natsuko makes a noise of pain, which makes Hiroaki rise. Minutes later, a third one, even worse comes, and stays for a few seconds before leaving. And there's blood. Hiroaki calls an ambulance.

* * *

Three hours, one surgery and two screaming babies later, Yamato and Miley Ishida are born. The nurses and doctor are bewildered. Both babies are healthy, and proper size for twins carried to full term. They should be small, and they should have to stay. They don't. Although the doctors decides to keep both babies and mom for a week, just to make sure. When Natsuko and her twins are released, she takes them home, to find a small party. The grand-mothers have finally stopped arguing, since they were both right about the gender of the twins, and that makes Natsuko almost as happy as having her children home.

* * *

Natsuko is in the middle of making dinner, and trying to appease a crying one year old Miley when Hiroaki comes home, nearly two hours early. He rushes in, and startles all three of the blondes in the kitchen. Yamato was quiet, but makes a noise of protest at Hiroaki's sudden entrance.

"Natsuko," He says. He eyes both of his twins, although he says nothing to them yet. Natsuko picks up on her husbands mood immediately.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "Why are you home so early?"

"The boss let me go. I need to talk to you." Hiroaki watches Yamato, who is entertaining himself with his fingers. Natsuko almost panics, and Miley picks up on this, and starts crying again.

"About?"

"There's a..virus, I guess. They're calling it "Fury" and it basically makes anger your strongest and only emotion."

"Okay?" Natsuko asks, unsure where this is going.

"Children born early have a higher chances of getting it." Natsuko understands then. "Early symptoms are lack of emotions, or aggressive behavior, and acting older then they are. When was the last time Yamato cried?" He adds at the end. Natsuko shrugs.

"This morning, I think." She says. But Hiroaki is right. Yamato is much quieter then Miley. And has been getting quieter.

"There's a test. They can't take it until they're older, though." Natsuko fears for her son.

* * *

As Yamato grows, he shows more signs of "fury", although he never gets aggressive. Mean, maybe, but not as bad as some of the other kids. Between the ages of three and five, Yamato's symptoms seem to freeze. Miley has time to catch up. A week before they're meant to start school, Hiroaki takes the day off work, and Natsuko and Hiroaki take their twins to be tested. There's lots of other kids, and they seem to be drawn to Yamato and Miley.

"Look, Matt, that bigger boy is staring at you." Miley says to her brother. She doesn't speak like a five year old. 'Matt' looks. And sticks his tongue out. The other boy looks away.

"That's Taichi," The boy beside Miley says. "He's ten," the boy adds.

"Why is he here, then?" Miley demands.

"Miles," Yamato warns his sister. She smiles innocently at Yamato, then turns her attention back to the other boy, who shrugs. A woman comes into the room.

"Jayden?" She asks. The boy hops down from his spot, and follows his mom into the room.

* * *

When the woman comes back, she calls Miley. Only Miley. This makes Yamato angry. Miley, too, apparently.

"No!" She snaps,

"No?" the lady asks.

"I'm not going without Yamato." She says, waving an arm towards him. Yamato can't help it, he smiles. Not that he's happy.

"Is Yamato your brother?" The lady asks.

"He's my _twin_!" Miley nearly shouts.

"Miley, calm down," Their father says quietly. Miley gives him a dirty look.

"He's your twin, huh? I'm sorry. Miley _and_ Yamato?" She asks. Miley is appeased, and takes Yamato's hand. They walk into the room together, hardly caring about the eyes that follow them, or their parents behind them. They get lead into a room, one that kind of freaks Yamato out. Miley is helped up into a big chair, where they poke her arm, and take some blood. Then it's Yamato's turn. They sit together after that, to wait for another lady.

"They both tested postive," says a male, making Yamato and Miley glare at him. "Miley reads 51 percent, and Yamato reads 53 percent." Yamato and Miley have no idea what 51 percent and 53 percent mean, and they don't care.

* * *

Miley and Yamato start school a week later, as planned. They find out Jayden, the boy from the day of their test is there. He is also positive. His number was 20. Taichi, the boy who was staring at Yamato, also goes to school here, although he's a couple grades ahead of the twins. Miley decides she likes Jayden, and because Miley does, so does Yamato. He's welcomed into their little group. He's the reason Yamato gets suspended. Two weeks after school starts, an older boy pushes Jayden down hard, and makes fun of him for being positive. It flips Miley first, and she shoves him backwards, and he goes flying across the room. That sets him off, and he ends up grabbing her ponytail, and ripping a chunk of hair out. Her short cry of pain was enough for Yamato. Before Yamato can register what he's doing, the older boy in underneath him, and Yamato is continuously hitting him in the head and face.

"You're kinda scary, Matty." Miley tells him, watching her brother.

"Shut up, Miles." He says. Yamato has stopped hitting the other boy, who is not positive, and is crying now, by the time the teachers come. The pull Yamato away, and Jayden, Miley, Yamato and the other boy are all lead to the principal. He listens to all four kids, and Yamato is told he won't be allowed to come to school for awhile. This causes Miley to have another minor freak out. Natsuko has to come alone, and she's slightly worried she won't be able to handle the twins together. They're fine. They leave quietly, but in the car Miley has a lot to say.

"Momma," Miley starts.

"Yes, Miley?" Natsuko wonders what her daughter wants.

"You won't make me go to school without my Matty, will you?"

"No, Miley." Miley continues to chatter. Yamato stays quiet, but listens to his sister's every word. Yamato is only suspended for a day. A week later, he gets suspended for a week. Two weeks after he gets back, Miley gets suspended for a month. Natsuko stops sending her children to school.

* * *

On the day of the twins second test, Natsuko finds out she's pregnant again. Her concern is immediately the safety of her unborn child. As her kids are being tested, she asks the nurses about how other children are around they're siblings. The nurse says she knows someone Natsuko should speak to, and brings the Yagami's in. Taichi, tests in the high 40's, and has a younger sister. Yuuko says Taichi loves his sister, and has never hurt her. The two women become friends immediately. The twins tests come back at 53 and 55.

* * *

When Takeru is born, Natsuko is worried mostly about Yamato hurting him. Yamato doesn't. Yamato loves Takeru almost as much as he loves Miley. Takeru keeps both twins calmer, and they have less violent fits.

* * *

Taichi shivers as he notices Yamato glaring at him. Yamato is ten, and Taichi is fifteen. However, Taichi's never been more sared of someone. They're parents are best friends, so Taichi sees a lot of Yamato and Miley. Or as Jayden calls them, Matt and Miles.

"Taichi!" The voice scares him, and he jumps, right as Miley crashes into him. "Is Matty scaring you?" She asks, giggling.

"No," He lies. He doesn't understand why Miley giggles, he knows she's not capable of being happy anymore then he is. Whatever it is inside them won't let them.

"Liar," Yamato says from his spot across from them. Miley abandons Taichi in favor of snuggling up to her twin. They are "mirror twins" apparently. They look absolutely identical (Besides, of course, their male and female parts), which is rare for a male and female twin. Yamato is left handed, Miley is right. When Yamato lost his first tooth, Miley lost the same one, on the opposite side. When Yamato broke his right wrist, Miley some how managed to break her left.

"Whatever, _Matty,_" Taichi snaps, anger briefly flaring up. Yamato raises an eyebrow.

"Are you going to that new school they're making for rejects like me and Matty?" Miley asks. She really doesn't want her friends fighting. Especially not with Yamato. "Jayden's gonna transfer there to hang out with us." Yamato adds. Taichi shrugs. Yamato and Miley really are stranger then most. They read in the high 60's now, and it worries everyone. Once you hit 100, you're done for. They've come out with these pills that are supposed to help, but Yamato and Miley burn them off too fast.

"Whatever Taichi. You suck," Yamato says, getting up. Miley spares Taichi a glance before following her brother.

* * *

Miley stares at the bracelet being attached to her brother. It starts beeping. Yamato gives it a dirty look.

"These will read your levels. It will beep when it raises, or lowers. If it goes over 80 it'll beep quickly. If it drops to zero it'll make a constant buzz." The nurse is the same one that's been testing them for the last 7 years. She finishes with Yamato and motions for Miley to take his place. They switch spots. Miley gets hers. When it's done she checks her own reading. 72. Then she checks Yamato's. Yamato has never been more then two points above her. His reads 78. That scares her, and her wrist beeps. They check together, to find it's gone down three points, and reads 69. Yamato raises and eyebrow.

"These things don't work." He says. Miley nods her head in agreement, but doesn't actually believe that. They're twelve. Miley does mental math, and figures she'll have her brother for at least another 15 years, if she's lucky.

* * *

At fifteen, Miley and Jayden finally become a couple. Taichi finds it funny, and teases them. Yamato immediately counters with,

"Yea? And you're fucking twenty and hanging out with a bunch of fifteen year olds. That's funny."

"Besides, you can't think it's 'funny' you don't feel that," Miley points out.

"I do, though! Look." Taichi shoes off his bracelet, which currently reads 10. Taichi is beating it. Jayden, as always, sticks between 20 and 35. Miley is reading 75. Yamato's is constantly beeping, and they've all learned to tune it out. Yamato's is at 89. Miley no longer believes she'll have her Matty for 12 years. She betting closer to five. She's never voiced this opinion though.

"Fuck you," Yamato snaps. His bracelet picks up speed again. Yamato shakes his wrist and the beeping stops completely. It rests at 79.

* * *

Miley is positive something happened between her brother and Taichi, although Matty won't tell her what. Taichi's had his bracelet removed. He beat it. Miley is actually happy for him, and she can feel it, which is probably the best feeling ever. Even though she's angry he won't tell her, it's not enough to spiker her anger. Her and Jayden have been together almost a year, which is a long time for someone who has anger issues like they do. She checks her brothers wrist to find it reads 74. Her's is at 65. Jayden's has been dropping slowly, too. Maybe they'll all beat it.

"Miley, do you think you could go pick up Kari?"

"Sure," Miley says, even though it's a strange request. Taichi's father had been asking a lot of weird things of her lately. She does them nicely enough, anyway. They're almost family. Miley normally would've taken Jayden with her, but today he's busy with his own things, so Miley goes alone. Yamato is with Taichi. It's just getting dark out when Miley leaves the Yagami residence. She had been baking with Taichi's mom. Miley knows where Kari is, she's at dance lessons a few blocks away. Miley doesn't see the shadow following her until the man grabs her. Her immediate reaction is fear. Then the anger kicks in, and she blacks out. When she comes back to her senses, there's blood, and a stupid beeping that won't stop. She checks her wrist and it reads 85. Then she hears the sirens. She waits. There's no point in running, anyway. Police, and ambulance with there lights flashing. It hurts her eyes. They take the man away, and ask her a bunch of questions that don't make sense. Then she feels her brother. It's like she can feel his heart beat, and the fear in him. She's not sure how she got here, but it doesn't matter. Matty's here. She runs to him, and crashes into her twins arms. The man who attacked Miley lives.

* * *

Two weeks later is the first time Yamato sees Taichi's father after the incident with his sister. His anger spikes, and he makes a lunge for him, but hands grab his waist.

"Please don't kill my dad, I doubt he meant anything to happen to her." Taichi whispers against Yamato's neck.

"She could've died," Yamato snaps. He doesn't want to hurt Taichi, but at the same time his anger is getting the best of him.

"I'm okay, Matty." Miley says.

"Miiles," Yamato growls.

"You need to try and calm down," Taichi says. Yamato doesn't want to calm down though. Distantly, he can hear the beeping of his wrist, but he ignores her.

"Matty, please." Miley begs. Something's wrong for her to sound that scared. Yamato tries. A pain shoots through Yamato's chest, and Taichi has time to flip his wrist in time a reading of 105, before it flat lines and crashes to zero. He's only half aware of Miley crashing to her knees at his side as Yamato goes stiff against him.


End file.
